Native Tongues
by Vaya
Summary: A Draenei hunter is trying to get some sleep, but its too hot, too sticky and the Blood Elf Rogue is making too much noise.


Melana lay on her back, listening to the sounds of the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale all around her. On the other side of her fire was Goult, a ravager she had raised since the crash on Azuremyst Isle several months earlier. It wasn't the friendliest of creatures, but during a fight it was a good ally, and since it hadn't tried to kill her yet, she found it to be a perfectly acceptable companion.

Tonight though, she needed a different kind of companion. The sweltering heat of the jungle made all her clothes stick to her skin, sweat dripped down every curve of her body, and the heat seemed to concentrate between her legs. She squirmed around, trying to ignore it, but the combination of the heat, her leather armor and just the sheer intensity of it was proving to be insurmountable.

It had been months since she had been with someone. Her mate Takil, who had been an excellent lover, had been killed in the crash. She mourned him, and busied herself with the needs of her people which for a long time filled the void in her life. But now she was on her own, exploring this strange world, and had had enough time in solitude to come to peace with his death.

If only she had pushed to get to Booty Bay before dark, she could've maybe found someone. There were other Dranai wandering the world, and Booty Bay was a central traveling hub, she would have been sure to find one. Even if she couldn't find a Dranai she could have found a partner.

That last thought had come quite unbidden to her mind and she pushed it out of her mind immediately. She was just horny, she thought, the native races of this world weren't particularly attractive to her. The Gnomes were a little too much like children for her to be comfortable with, while the Dwarves were built like rocks that moved about and drank a lot. The humans were small and strangely colored, with no tentacles or tails, and while the night elves were at least larger, they were muscled differently than she was used to.

She sighed, perhaps she was being closed minded, but she couldn't see herself being so intimate with any of them. The horde races were mostly bigger, and the orcs at least were familiar, but they were savage beasts. The exceptions were the blood elves and the Forsaken, the latter of which was out of the question, being dead, while the former seemed overly fragile.

It was moot anyways, she wasn't going to get any tonight. Maybe she should go out and hunt for a bit, but it had been awhile since she had gone night hunting, and this wasn't a familiar place.

There was only one option left, she realized, and with a heavy sigh she undid the lacing of her pants and slid a hand down. She wasn't quite wet, but definitely aroused and her practiced fingers easily found her most sensitive spot and began rubbing it in exactly the way she liked. Within moments she was rocking her hips and moaning, remembering the last time she and Takil made love.

It wasn't working though. It was pleasurable, but she wasn't getting close to an orgasm. She sighed in frustration and tried different ways of rubbing it, tried thinking of different times she had had sex, but they all looked the same now.

Suddenly she heard a yelp and a loud crash near her. She jumped up and grabbed her bow, quickly knocking an arrow and scanned the darkness beyond her firelight. There was no movement or sound at all, but she knew that the sound had been one of her traps going off. She whistled sharp and clear, and Goult raced out into the darkness.

"AH DAMMIT!" a male voice cried from the dark, "Get off me!"

She carefully made her way forward and quickly came upon her quarry. A blood elf was entangled in her trap, trying to cut away at it with his daggers, and keep Goult at bay at the same time. He had short dark hair, and a neat trimmed beard, while his green eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. She supposed he was handsome to other elves, but to her, he was just another elf, they all looked the same really.

Melana smirked and whistled to Goult, who skittered behind her and waited. The elf looked up at her and after a second let out a short laugh.

"Oh, thank you, I suppose that's your pet. Very friendly. You may want to watch your step there seems to be some traps around here."

She looked at him incredulously. Could he be that dumb? Probably not but there was always the possibility.

"What are you doing here?" she asked testily.

"Oh," he said, still trying to untangle himself, "just you know, out for a walk."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I like walks by the moonlight."

She looked up, there was no moon visible through the jungle canopy.

"Of course," she said, "and you just happened to see my fire light and wanted to borrow some water, right?"

"Does that sound believable?"

"Not really."

"Well then," he said with a wicked smile, "I'll say I heard moaning and thought there was a lady who needed my help."

Anger rose up to her head, and she was sure her cheeks were going red.

"I don't need help," she stated with venom dripping on every word.

"From where I'm sitting, I ah, beg to differ," he said, his eyes sliding down her to her pants which, she suddenly realized, were still undone. She looked down and saw that her underwear was showing. She stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face. He spit out blood and then looked back up at her still smiling.

"Well that works just as well doesn't it?"

"I could just kill you now, you realize," she said fiercely.

"Yes," he said simply, and looked up at her expectantly.

"Then you should tell me, what were you doing near my campsite?" she asked angrily. She knew there were several other traps out there, which he had managed to avoid. It wasn't merely luck, it was skill, so he had been heading towards her for a reason. Also he was pissing her off, maybe he would give her an excuse to kill him, for the alliance and all that.

He had stopped struggling and was looking up at her, smiling with self confidence. She heard Goult hiss behind her and then she heard a growl in the trees. She sighed a long tired sigh, and knew that they had to get back to the fire before a predator got any funny ideas.

With expert precision, she twisted the vines of her trap around him, securing his hands and arms to his body while at the same time allowing him to stand up. She hoisted him up with a minimum of difficulty and pushed him into the fire light. He landed on his face, and began hoisting himself up by getting his knees under him. She didn't bother to help, but took the opportunity to get a better look at him.

He was slender, like most of his race, but well muscled. Athletic she supposed, as opposed to the broad chested males of her own race, his muscles were more even. He wore black leather and his two daggers, which had fallen to the ground and were now in her hands, were coated with poison. He probably had a few hidden on him she thought.

She stepped forward and rolled him roughly onto his back so she could pat him down for more weapons. He cooperated, and even grinned while she did it, occasionally making the approving exaggerated groan. She chose to ignore him, and took off his boots, where she found throwing stars. In his shirt there were two more daggers, poison vials and a throwing knife. When she checked his pants he wriggled under her invitingly.

Once she was satisfied there was nothing in there she was interested in, she put her knee into his chest and got right into his face.

"Now," she said, "what were you doing?"

"Seeing if you were worth robbing," he said nonchalantly.

She raised and eyebrow in disbelief, "Seriously? That was all."

"Well, that and feeling incredibly awkward having walked in on what was apparently a very private moment."

Melana almost slapped him again, but held back. Yes she was angry, but as far as she could tell he was being honest. Still, it made her no less angry, or embarrassed. She could do nothing but scowl at him for a few moments. Eventually she just sighed and got off him, sitting cross legged next to him.

"So the truth is, you're not a very good rogue."

Now it was his turn to get indignant, he twisted his head around so he could look at her and said, "Hey! I am a damned good rogue. I disarmed most of your traps on my way over here. I was disarming that one when I heard you moaning. I tried to back away but tripped right into it."

She rolled her eyes at him, and gave him a dismissive snark. Seconds later she was flat on her back with a dagger at her throat and two intense green eyes looking down at her.

"I am damned good," he said with a grin.

"You're also pretty dumb," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you forgot about my pet."

"Wha-" he fell onto his back with Goult pinning him to the ground, threatening to tear his heart out. She whistled it off him and it ran back behind her. The elf jumped to his feet and faced her.

"Couldn't let a handsome guy like me get mangled hunh?"

"Nope, I just want to kill you myself, and you just gave me a great excuse." She picked up her melee weapon, a long two handed sword and took up an offensive position. The elf laughed and held up his hands.

"I don't want to fight you, I just wanted to give you a demonstration." He dropped his dagger, "but I've pissed you off, and I'll just be leaving now."

"Nope, we got a score to settle, and at this point you owe me twice."

"You can't kill me twice."

"I'll just have to enjoy it twice as much."

"Now look," he said smoothly, "you don't want to get into a scuffle with me out here do you? I mean yeah, you and your pet will probably kill me, but I can pretty much guarantee is going to hurt, and you're not near civilization. So its not really worth it to try and kill me is it?"

She had to consider that, he had pinned her very quickly, and even though she was on her guard now, he probably had a myriad of other tricks. Still, she didn't want him to go away unpunished.

"Possibly," she said lowering her weapon, "so how do you suggest you repay me?"

"Well," he said with a cocky grin, "I could help you with your problem."

"Excuse me?"

"You seemed to be having some trouble a few minutes ago."

"You pervert."

"I'll admit to that, but this was just me being observant."

"You wouldn't have what it takes," she said mockingly, and looking at his crotch, "the males of my species are very large."

"Well then, you got nothing to lose by letting me try to satisfy you."

She couldn't believe she was even entertaining this conversation. But the idea of taking him down a notch was pretty inviting. He was so sure of himself, he was going to find out that a Blood Elf wasn't enough to satisfy a Dranai.

"Ok," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "let's see what you got."

"By the way, when you want to scream out my name, its Deydis," he said, smiling broadly.

"Well when you're apologizing to me in tears, my name is Melana," she said settling down on her bed roll. She undid her own boots and was about to push her pants down when he stopped her.

"No no, I'll deal with that," he said heavily before he gently pushed her to the ground and kissed her. His mouth was half open around her lower lip, and his ran his tongue over it smoothly. She had to admit, it was a nice sensation, and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue caressed her own, while his lips lightly sucked on hers. She felt a moan rise up from her throat and she pushed it down. So ok, he was a good kisser, that would only serve to frustrate her later.

He was on his hands and knees, above her as opposed to being pressed against her. While he was kissing her, she realized that he had been busy undoing her chest armor, and was now rubbing her breasts through her shirt. She instinctively arched towards him, and he started undoing the buttons of her shirt and within seconds had it opened. He then snaked a hand behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She sat up a little to let him slide her garments off, revealing her breasts fully to him. He laid her back down and kissed her jaw line, all the way up to her ear, while one of his hands massaged her breast.

Alright, she thought, he's good with his hands too. Her breasts had never been treated so well. Even Takil would give them a few kisses and caresses before moving on to more exciting things. The elf though seemed to be very interested in them. He rubbed at the nipple, pinching it, tickling it, kneading the whole breast with care and precision. His kisses were now on her collar bone and making their way down to her chest. He repositioned himself and began giving loving attention to the other breast. Her nipple was hard and very sensitive, so when he flitted his tongue over it, it sent a wave of sensation through her.

She allowed herself a moan as he sucked it into his mouth. She could feel the heat, which had been almost forgotten, growing between her legs again. He gave her nipple light nips, followed by soothing attention from his tongue. He switched to the other nipple, which was now hard and ready from his hands. One of his hands dragged down her belly, causing a shudder to ripple through her. It went down to her pants, which were still open, snaked in much the same way she had earlier, and found her sex under her panties.

Her hands were now gripping his head, and she had stopped trying to stop the moans from escaping her throat. She had half expected him to be gloating, but instead he was giving his full attention to her sex starved body. It felt good, she had to admit, especially after such a long drought. She opened her legs as his fingers found her clit and began to lightly rub it, closing her eyes as pleasure rocked through her body. She was worried, in the back of her mind, that she would come quickly and therefore prove her wrong, but she found it didn't really matter at this point. This was what she had wanted, and although this wasn't exactly how she had hoped to get it, it was possibly even better for that reason.

She sighed in annoyance when he left her clit and her breast so that he could kiss her. This time he pressed his body against her and she wrapped her arms around him. His kiss was deep and intense and was full of promises. He groaned against her mouth and she realized he was grinding his hips into her. She reached between them and pushed his shirt out of the way, so she could feel his skin on hers. He was smooth and softer than she had expected.

Deydis was pushing her pants down her hips and she quickly helped him. Now was the moment, she realized, she could feel his erection but didn't think it was big enough for her. Dranai males were quite large, and the females were built to accommodate them. She steeled herself for disappointment when he did something unexpected.

He worked his way down her body, planting kisses and licks on his way down, and now his head was between her legs. He kissed the insides of her thighs, sending thrills straight to her spine. He smiled and got up on his knees with her calf in his hand and looked at her hoof.

"Do me a favor, please don't kick me in the back with these."

She rolled her eyes incredulously, but couldn't help but laugh. He ran his tongue all the way up her leg until he arrived at his destination. He flicked out his tongue and lightly touched her swollen clit, causing her to shudder. He then parted her lips with his fingers and ran his tongue around it and over it, before finally bringing it up to the sensitive cluster of nerves in the center. Melana gasped, closing her eyes as pleasurable waves hit her again and again.

His arms were underneath her buttocks and his face was completely in her pussy, which he ravished with his tongue. Her nerves were responding in ways she had never been able to do herself in the last few months. By the light, she couldn't remember ever feeling this good before. Her mouth let out a string of incoherent words and sounds while she rocked her hips against his face.

He quickened the pace and tried different positions of his head to get the most response out of her. Every shift was like a new world to her, some better than others, but all of it exciting and pleasurable. It wasn't long before she could feel the pressure rising in her and she knew she was going to come soon. She gripped the blankets beneath her as her whole body began to quake uncontrollably. Her cries were becoming louder as she bucked into his faster and faster.

"Oh...unh...unh...AH...oh Deydis!"

Her release was like nothing she had felt before. When she had been with Takil it had been like the crashing of a wave, she hit a peak and then came quickly down. This was more like a geyser spouting out of the ground, or an explosion within her. It kept coming and coming, crescendoing to impossible heights. Her whole body tightened and she felt it would never end, when it reached its peak, eliciting a scream from her. She then collapsed back on her back, out of breath and slowly coming down to herself.

She was covered in sweat, but it wasn't the disgusting uncomfortable kind, it smelled wonderful, it was the sweat of sex, and she had missed it. Deydis had crawled up and was lying next to her on his side, his head propped up on his hand, grinning at her.

"That sounded like satisfaction to me," he said.

"That...wasn't exactly what I had had in mind," she said breathlessly, "but yes, it was...very satisfying. I guess we're even." She said this last with a bit of regret. Already the throbbing was back.

"Technically, I insulted you twice," he said, "so I owe you another orgasm."

He kissed her again and then positioned himself between her knees and slid his own pants down. She had to see his size, and raised her eyebrows when she saw it. It certainly wasn't as big as she was used to, though she supposed for his size it was appropriate. He saw her look and laughed, his chest rumbling deeply.

"When I first started making my way in the world," he said as he inserted a long slender finger into her, "I thought I was hot stuff. But you know, what makes a young blushing virgin scream, won't work on a worldly woman, especially if she's used to something more," he was probing her she realized quickly, not trying to pleasure her, but looking for something, "I was in a tavern in Tarren Mill, having just failed utterly with an amazing troll, who by the way, could do amazing things with her mouth, trying to drown my sorrows, when I met Selene. She was the bar matron, a Forsaken, very sour and made terrible beer. But that night when she saw me drinking myself stupid about my inability to make the troll scream my name, she took pity on me."

She could feel him shift his finger around and press deeply into her. She was also wondering what form this pity took and was almost afraid to find out. He seemed to sense this and chuckled.

"I never slept with her," he said, "not that she was trying, she made a lot of crude jokes about how dead down there she was. But when she was alive, she had been...well a Madame so to speak, meaning that she had had a lot of sex. With a lot of different types too. She told me several big secrets about pleasing women. Some of which you've just experienced," he winked at her, and she had to chuckle. She could feel his finger pressing down at different parts within her, and wondered what he was looking for.

"But also, she said that every woman has a spot inside of her that, when touched properly, will send her into ecstasy. Men with large cocks, she said, they rely on size to hit that spot, and while she said how wonderful it was to be filled so completely, there was something to be said about someone who relies on skill," his probing finger pressed down on her and she gasped with sudden excitement, "to find that spot and give it attention," he finished with a smile.

"Roll over," he said, "and the more you talk, the better it is."

She was a little bewildered, but did as he asked. He gripped her hips as he knelt behind her, and seemed to spend quite some time positioning himself. She could feel the head of his cock on her wet lips and it sent a shudder down her spine. Slowly, almost experimentally, he slid himself in. He lightly grazed her where had touched her before, earning him a sharp gasp.

"That good?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Good," he put his hand on her back and the other on her stomach and pulled himself out. She could hear him breathing for a couple of moments, before he thrust himself back into, hard. Melana groaned as he hit her in the right spot again. He quickly picked up a good rhythm that was quick and sharp, coming in and out of her with precision and speed. She rocked her hips against him, her breath coming quick and the heat rising in her again.

"By the light," she moaned, "yes that is so good."

"You feel amazing," he whispered, thrusting faster into her, "Sunwell I could fuck you all night."

She could hear the wet sounds of his cock thrusting into her soaked pussy, his flesh slapping into her, his breath now coming fast and hard in grunts, and her own moans. She could smell his sweat mingling with hers, could feel his hands rubbing her back and belly, her legs beginning to quiver as the burning desire welled up her. By the gods, it had been too long, and never had she been taken like this. Takil had been a good lover, and she had always supposed that his way was the only way. There was now a whole new world open to her, and she was loving every second of it.

He moaned and leaned over to kiss her on the back, while his hand fondled her tail, stroking it gently. She chuckled, it wasn't a particularly sensitive organ, but she was amused that it also was getting attention. He smiled against her back and picked up the rhythm of his hips.

"Oooooh yes," she moaned. Her breath was coming fast and hard and she could feel herself getting close again. His hand that had been on her stomach was now caressing her clit again, and she let out a sharp cry and threw back her head. She grunted, moaned and sobbed in sheer pleasure as he kept thrusting into her faster and faster.

She tightened herself around him and he let out a sharp hiss. Now both hands were on her hips and he concentrated on thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he could. He was grunting and saying things in his native tongue that she couldn't understand, but it sounded good to her ears.

"Melana..." he whispered desperately, he sounded close and his grunts and moans became faster with his breath.

Melana clenched at the blankets again, she was barely aware of her own moans which were getting louder and more incoherent. Her heart was pounding and her pussy was clenching tighter than she thought possible. When she came, it was even harder than her last time. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her arms gave out beneath her. She hit the ground with a thud and she didn't even notice, it just kept washing over her.

She was at her height when she felt him spasm and thrust into her one last time before he cried out in ecstasy. She could feel his hot cum filling her as he collapsed onto her, his breath right in her ear.

He pulled out of her and rolled on his back next to her, inhaling deeply. She slowly got back up and settled back on her knees, feeling the hot wet night around her. She noticed that Goult had fallen asleep and surpressed a chuckle. Good thing too, she thought, otherwise he might mistaken their lovemaking for an attack.

Deydis' hand was moving up her belly and lightly tickling one of her breasts. She looked down on him and smiled.

"So, am I free to go?" he asked.

She sighed, "I suppose you are."

"Good," he said and closed his eyes in quiet contentment.

Melana chuckled and curled up next to him, following him into sleep.


End file.
